Ideas Descabelladas
by Ikari-Rok-Shinji
Summary: Mini historias donde algún personaje es "obligado" a enfrentarse a situaciones digamos. . . Improbables
1. ¿Asuka AYANAMI?

**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**Hola amigos, aquí les presento un nuevo proyecto, siempre me han gustado las series de historias únicas que están en un solo fic, espero que les guste y comenten.**

**Ideas descabelladas: Historias donde nuestros personajes favoritos serán "puestos a prueba" en situaciones anormales, que dependiendo de su contenido y éxito podrán tener su propia historia desarrollada**

**Capítulo I: ¿Asuka AYANAMI?**

— ¿Qué? – Preguntó o más bien, balbuceó Asuka anonadada y pasmadamente.

— Mira, Asuka, la cosa está así. . . – Respondió una muy incómoda y aturdida Misato, cuando se había enterado de esto de primera mano, le resultó casi imposible de asimilar toda esa información, prácticamente tuvo que aumentar al doble su ingesta diaria de bebidas alcohólicas, cosa que las licorerías y bares le agradecieron enormemente.

Y se lo iban a agradecer todavía más, después de esta charla con Asuka.

Dando un gran suspiro para calmarse y armarse de valor, Misato le informó de esta nueva noticia.

— Al parecer cuando se realizaba la transición de Gerhin a NERV, se hizo un "contracto" por así decirlo, no sabemos su origen exactamente, pero estipula que una vez derrotados los ángeles, tú como pieza importante de esas dos organizaciones deberás contraer matrimonio con tu compañera piloto de ese entonces, o sea, Rei – Misato había usado un tono calmado y pausado, pero no porque realmente lo estuviese, sino porque no quería despertar la ira de Sohryou.

— Pero aún somos menores de edad – Dijo ella olvidándose totalmente del hecho de que siempre se había auto-proclamado como una adulta.

— Esa es una cláusula del contrato que ya estaba solventada desde sus inicios – Respondió Ritsuko con su habitual profesionalismo (o sea frialdad) — Ahora sólo debemos esperar a la muerte del último ángel, y luego serás conocida oficialmente como la señora de Ayanami.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-uéeeee? – Asuka palideció totalmente, mientras alternaba a mirar al rostro de Misato y la Dr. Akagi.

— Sí lo sé, yo tampoco pude creer que no te iban a permitir conservar tu apellido, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo – Misato contestó negando con la cabeza tristemente.

— Quiero decir que ¡¿Cómo esperan que acepte todo esto?! – A través de la indignación comenzaba a recuperar algo se ese fuego. Pero aún así no pudo dejar de mirar a ambas mujeres en total parálisis.

— Si no lo haces, me temo que todo NERV se desmantelará y todos los que alguna vez trabajamos para derrotar a los mensajeros, seremos desechados como trapos sucios, sin ninguna posibilidad de conseguir otro empleo – Ahora ambas mujeres negaban con su cabeza tristemente.

— Una cosa es no querer que eso suceda, pero otra muy distinta es aceptar casarme con-con, esa muñeca. . . – La última palabra la dijo como si se tratase del ácido más corrosivo, que haya probado, de nuevo, sin poder creer toda esta maraña de sucesos inesperados — ¿Por qué no pudieron encontrarle alguien más?

— Ya te hemos dicho, porque sólo puede ser alguien que esté en el mismo rango que ella, en ese entonces Shinji no existía para ellos, sólo estaban tú y ella, además todo esto fue con el consentimiento de tu madre y su organización, toma – Ritsuko le pasó el contrato a ella, para que no perdiese detalle de todo lo estipulado en él.

— Mi-mi-mi M-m-mamma – Asuka balbuceó nuevamente, mirando claramente la firma de su madre en el papel, en total estado de estupefacción. No daba crédito a todo esto, a lo que sólo atinó a contestar — ¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes?

— Yo sé que es muy difícil comprender todo esto de golpe, pero créeme cuando te digo que es por el bien mayor – Misato de ofreció su sonrisa más maternal — ¿Acaso no lo ves?

— Por el bien común, claro – Asuka estaba en modo turbo, su mente, cargada con demasiada información "incomoda" estaba trabajando al 200%, nuevos escenarios comenzaban a formarse dentro de ella — Si no les importa me encargaré de mover mis cosas para que todo esté listo.

— Claro, Asuka, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites

Asuka retrocedió lentamente, para no levantar sospechas ni alarmar a nadie. Cuando salió de la habitación Misato soltó la respiración que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

— Bueno, creo que lo tomó un poco mejor de lo que esperaba.

LLLLL

En las entrañas de NERV, dos hombres miraban por la pantalla de vigilancia los sucesos anteriormente ocurridos.

— ¿Estás seguro de todo esto Gendo? – Fuyutsuki cuestionó a su antiguo pupilo. Había visto y permitido demasiadas "extravagancias" que muchas veces terminaba decepcionado de sí mismo.

— Claro, conociendo a Sorhyou tan bien como la conocemos, es obvio que esto la hará recapacitar y hará que entienda muchas cosas de sí misma – Dijo Gendo, con su típica expresión fría e indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba que temblaba de no acostarse en el suelo y rodar de un lado hacia otro riéndose hasta orinarse.

— Si, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que esta broma no acabará de forma satisfactoria – Suspiró el ex profesor con toda su sabiduría de años de educador — Aunque también me alegra que ya no estés enojado con ella por llamarte "viejo decrepito" – Oh cómo olvidar aquella escena que se suscitó luego de que la segunda elegida estallaba contra la máxima autoridad de NERV, después de ordenarle que hiciesen la sincronización "en pelotas".

— Si claro, ya todo está perdonado – Gendo tuvo que resistir las ganas de sonreír cruel y cínicamente, mientras se imaginaba la cara de la niñita malcriada cuando supiese que todo se trataba de una broma.

LLLLL

Asuka nunca se había sentido tan temerosa e indefensa en toda su vida.

Pocos días de recibir la fatal noticia acerca de su futuro, su vida se había vuelto un desorden emocional y psicológico, cada vez que se disponía a dormir, tenía pesadillas. Su mente, le creaba ilusiones de cómo sería su vida casada con Ayanami, despertaba gritando y envuelta en sudor frío.

Recordaba con mucha rabia y amargura, al décimo quinto ángel, pues este invadió su mente, dándole la escusa perfectas para evitar atravesar por ese martirio, así que simplemente se recargó en su asiento y esperó pacientemente a que su ataque la rescatase, casi todo era mejor que contraer nupcias con esa muñeca.

Sin embargo, el ángel, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, confundido y humillado de que su ataque no había tenido el éxito adecuado, prefirió utilizar la misma técnica de sus anteriores hermanos: Autodestruirse.

Asuka no daba crédito a ese hecho, la primera y única vez que le facilitó todo a esos estúpidos ángeles, y el muy cobarde va y se autodestruye, simple y sencillamente, entendió que tendría que resolver esto por su cuenta propia, saliendo de su capsula de inserción, se dirigió hacia los vestidores para largarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

LLLLL

Asuka se estaba vistiendo para salir disparada hacia el departamento cuando oyó los pasos de alguien más irrumpir en los vestidores de mujeres, sabiendo a la perfección de quién se trataba.

Rei entró silenciosamente a los vestidores para su prueba de sincronización, y se detuvo al ver a su "prometida" sentada vistiéndose, cuando se enteró de la noticia, ni siquiera pestañeó sólo se remitió a acatar la orden y proceder con el escenario.

— Hola, cariño – Saludó Rei con su característica voz.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Asuka se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Rei.

— Dije 'Hola, cariño' ¿Acaso no es costumbre de los conyugues saludarse con diminutivos y palabras "cursis"? – Rei había leído algunos libros y había visto en algunas películas este comportamiento, por lo que a ella le pareció normal que usase este tipo de diálogos.

— En primer lugar nunca jamás usaría esas palabras con alguien como tú, y en segundo lugar, deja de hablar así porque ¡NO NOS VAMOS A CASAR! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! – Asuka dijo brameando y ladrando como un animal rabioso, uno casi podía observar la espuma formarse en su boca.

— Pero debemos preparar todo para cuando nos mudemos en mi departamento – Contestó Rei ignorando totalmente las amenazas y desplantes de su próxima mujer — Ya sólo falta mudar tus cosas y oficialmente podremos comenzar con la ceremonia.

Asuka sintió esa noticia como un balde de agua fría, toda su rabia y frustración transformándose en terror y pavor. Al ver a Rei acercarse a ella con una ligera sonrisa, que al no poder dominarla del todo parecía a la de una psicópata arrinconando a su víctima, optó por escoger la solución Shinji: Patitas pa' que las quiero.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te atrevas a acercarte! – Dijo caminando pegada a los casilleros hasta estar a pocos metros de la puerta, donde huyó despavorida de ese lugar.

LLLLL

— ¿Para qué nos llamaste Asuka? – Hikari preguntó curiosamente, no porque su amiga la haya llamado a ella, sino porque allí también se encontraban los tres chiflados. Llevada totalmente por la desesperación, Asuka incluso estaba dispuesta a pedir ayuda a las personas a las que menos esperaba pedir

— El comandante quiere que me case con la niña modelo para que todos conserven su empleo en NERV – Dijo ella mientras empacaba todas sus pertenencias no para mudarse con Ayanami, sino para enviarlas a Alemania.

— Pero ellos no pueden hacer eso – Hikari dijo llevándose las manos a su boca en una manera femenina al tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecían de la vergüenza — ¿O sí?

— No lo sé, y claro que no me voy a quedar a averiguarlo – Mencionaba mientras empacaba de manera frenética sus cosas — ¿Van a ayudarme o tendré que desquitarme con ustedes?

Los tres chiflados, que estaban anonadados con las noticias, sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer la furia de la pelirroja, sabiamente optaron por ayudarla.

— Claro que te vamos a ayudar, para eso son los amigos – Shinji se apuró a decir antes de que sus no-tan-inteligentes amigos pudiesen decir algo que los condenaría a un horrendo fin — ¿Qué necesitas?

— Quiero que inventes excusas ya que no voy a estar los próximos días, el último ángel llegará pronto y necesito que por favor lo destruyas – Se dirigió hacia Shinji, jamás en su vida pensó en siquiera pedirle un favor de esta magnitud, pero a tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Cuenta conmigo! – Shinji dijo alegremente y es que, escuchar a Asuka, la chica que desde que la conoció, no dejaba de molestarlo y burlarse de él, le pidiese un favor como este, quería decir que de verdad confiaba y necesitaba de él, eso lo llenó de orgullo — ¡Vamos chicos!

— Gracias, a pesar de que no nos llevamos del todo bien, les agradezco infinitamente por esto – Asuka estaba actuando fuera de sí, el miedo y el pavor nublaban su mente, haciéndola tomar decisiones que jamás en su anterior vida se hubiese atrevido a tomar — Probablemente esta sea la última vez que los vea así que les deseo lo mejor.

— Será mejor que te acompañe Asuka – Hikari dijo dubitativamente, simplemente su conciencia le exigía que por ningún motivo dejase sola a su única amiga — Necesitarás a alguien que te ayude a leer los letreros y que conozca las rutas.

— Esta bien, pero ¿Qué hay sobre tu atracción hacia ese deportista?

— ¿Cuál atracción?

— La que claramente tienes sobre él

— ¿Crees que me gusta Toji/Hikari? – Preguntaron los susodichos al ser cuestionados, se miraron durante unos momentos, para luego estallar en risas desenfrenadas.

— No hay ninguna atracción entre nosotros, sólo somos buenos amigos – Contestaron secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

— Bueno, si no hay nada más espero que hagan sus partes y si todo esto resulta les prometo que encontraré una forma de recompensárselos – Dijo Asuka rápidamente para evitar perder preciosos segundos.

— Buena suerte, Asuka

— Si, si, lo que sea – Asuka y Hikari se quedaron a preparar todo para su partida.

LLLLL

— Atención personal de NERV, tenemos un gran anuncio que ofrecer – Llamó Kozo Fuyutsuki, el último ángel había sido derrotado y ya era hora de anunciar la inocente broma.

— Ahora es el tiempo muchachos – Shinji convocó, la batalla contra el último ángel lo había dejado deprimido, ya que se había relacionado con él como nunca lo había hecho con otra persona, y al destruirlo sintió que ya no tenía fuerza para seguir. Sin embargo, recordó la promesa que le hizo a Asuka, y no quiso despedirse sin antes cumplir con ella.

— ¡Vamos denles su merecido! – Gritó como un caudillo para motivar a los demás a seguirlo, en pocos minutos el infierno se desató en las instalaciones de NERV, proyectiles salieron volando hacia la sección donde se encontraban los comandantes, aunque lo hacía por Asuka debía de reconocer que también le causaba placer hacerlo por sí mismo.

— ¿Qué rayos significa esto? ¡Deténganse en este mismo instante! – Ordenó Fuyutsuki, desde su anuncio la sala se convirtió en un caos total, alguien incitó a los demás a crear un alboroto para interrumpir el anuncio, al pasar los minutos se hizo evidente que el aquelarre no bajaría de intensidad por lo que se vio obligado a decir la verdad.

— Está bien, está bien, todo se trató de una simple broma, no habrá boda ni nada de eso, sólo fue algo planeado para enseñar una lección – En el mismo instante que termino de confesar, Kozo sintió lo que es bueno, pues todas las miradas eran de desprecio e indignación, Misato inclusive tenía su propia arma apuntándole a sus partes.

— Deme una razón para no volarle la poca hombría que le queda – Misato estaba en su modo serio, cosa peligrosa ya que en ese modo era capaz de intimidar y hacer temblar las rodillas al más macho de los hombres, las gotas de sudor empezaron a formarse en su frente, al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta. Kozo respondió:

— Esto sólo fue para enseñarle una valiosa lección acerca de lo que significa dejar de odiar a otra persona, al juntarla con ella misma, no era nuestra intención lastimarla ni nada por el estilo – Confesó finalizando con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

— Bueno supongo que eso lo aclara todo – Shinji respondió mientras se daba media vuelta y se disponía a juntar sus cosas para huir, dejando al sub comandante a responder algunas "dudas" sobre todo este plan, además de que ni loco se iba a quedar a esperar a que la furia Sohryou se enterase de que todo se trató de una simple broma.

**Bueno, esta es una serie de historias que surgieron de leer fics de otras categorías en donde ponían a los personajes en situaciones totalmente inverosímiles y aleatorias, y a partir de allí desarrollarlas desde el punto de vista del autor, me pareció algo muy interesante para escribir y espero que comenten si les ha sido de su agrado.**

**Saludos y hasta luego.**


	2. La doble cita

**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**Capítulo II: La doble cita**

— Necesito hablar contigo a la hora de salida – Le conspiró Toji a Shinji justo antes de que se terminase el tiempo de receso.

Shinji había notado que Toji estaba actuando muy raro en estos últimos días, al principio pensó que era a causa de su hermanita, cosa que naturalmente lo hizo sentir mal a él, sin embargo, luego desechó esa idea al ver la fuente de su nerviosismo: La Jefa de Grupo.

Al entrar en el salón de clases, Shinji pudo darse cuenta de las miradas "discretas" que esos dos se enviaban, inmediatamente Shinji rodó sus ojos, no podían ser más obvios, si él mismo, uno de los chicos más despistados, pudo descubrirlo, entonces significaría que estaban haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

Eventualmente, la hora de salida llegó, y con ello el júbilo y gozo de cada estudiante, que haciendo gala de toda su energía y vitalidad, competían en el afamado concurso de ¿Quién sale más rápido de la escuela?

Shinji, obviamente no era uno de esos participantes, no porque quisiese seguir en la escuela, sino porque a diferencia de los demás chicos, él no se entusiasmaba por regresar a casa, o más bien, regresar con dos mujeres "especiales" a las que tenía que servir casi o prácticamente como esclavo, por ese hecho y además de su anterior conversación con Toji, Shinji se quedó pacientemente a esperarlo.

— Gracias por quedarte a esperarme, amigo. De verdad necesito tu ayuda – Decía Toji al instante que se encontró con Shinji, la razón por la que se había tardado era porque no quería chismosos que pudiesen oír los asuntos a tratar.

— No es nada Toji, soy tu amigo y puedes contar conmigo – Shinji respondió naturalmente, amigo es una palabra que él estaba muy poco acostumbrado, y ahora se sentía muy bien decirla, y aunque su vida se convirtió en un auténtico carnaval luego de llegar a Tokio III, por primera vez en su vida tenía algo que él siempre anhelaba, amigos.

— Mira, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero. . . – Toji trababa de encontrar las palabras para poder informar a su amigo de su aprieto.

— Sólo dilo como es – Shinji respondió sencillamente, no podía ser algo demasiado complicado ¿O sí?

— Mira, he invitado a salir a Hi- La Jefa de grupo a una cita – Toji respondió con sus mejillas casi del color del cabello de Asuka, era su más grande y obscuro secreto después de todo.

Shinji simplemente sonrió al escuchar el supuesto secreto de su amigo, pues prácticamente todos sabían de la atracción de ellos dos, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo, así que fingió sorpresa.

— ¡Caray! Nunca pensé que ella te fuese a gustar, ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Me alegro mucho por ti Toji, pero ¿Por qué me lo dices tan secretamente? – Shinji sospechaba que era por algo más serio por lo que lo había llamado.

— De hecho, hay algo que quiero pedirte y antes de que te niegues rotundamente deja que te lo explique

— Claro, adelante.

— Mira, estuve tratando varias veces antes de conseguir la cita, pero ella se negaba porque decía que su padre no la dejaría, casi estuve a punto de renunciar, pero ella me ofreció una solución que anteriormente la había discutido con su padre y finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— Él aceptó que saliésemos, pero con la condición de que nos acompañase su hermana mayor, para que ella se relacionase mejor con su hermana – Cosa que  
Toji nunca se tragó, el viejo sólo lo hacía para tener un ojo en él para que no se propasase con su "flor".

— Y tú quieres que yo. . . – Shinji empezaba a intuir hacía dónde iba la conversación sin saber si le iba a gustar o no.

— La hermana de Hikari, Kodama, no tiene ahora mismo un novio, y con Hikari discutimos que nos gustaría que tú seas su cita, y me harías un gran favor si aceptas, no aguantaría estar solo con ellas – Toji invitó y rogó a su amigo, él ya conocía a Kodama, y esas veces se podría decir que ella le enseñó el significado de la palabra; perturbador.

— ¿Y por qué yo? – Shinji contestó luego de algunos momentos de meditarlo, siendo sinceros él nunca había estado en esas situaciones y no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarlas.

— Tú eres la única persona que de verdad confiamos para este favor – Toji respondió sinceramente, habían pensado en Kensuke pero la mirada que le dio Hikari fue suficiente para descartar esa posibilidad, además de que Shinji por su estatus de piloto, sería una mejor opción.

— ¿Y qué hay de Kensuke?

— ¡Vamos amigo! Sabes muy bien como yo que Kensuke sólo nos haría que nos sacasen a patadas del restaurante, además, por lo poco que conozco de Kodama, sé que a ella le gustan los chicos tímidos, Así que ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Shinji inmediatamente se ruborizó al escuchar eso, estaba tentado a rechazar la oferta ya que él no era una persona que se puede decir sociable, ni popular. Sin embargo, su deseo de complacer a los demás y por su amistad con Toji y con Hikari, Shinji tomó su decisión tajantemente.

— Está bien, iré con ustedes, pero te advierto que sólo les aguaré la fiesta – Shinji nunca se consideró alguien interesante, como para invitarlo a reuniones o fiestas, por lo que sus expectativas de sí mismo eran prácticamente nulas.

— No te preocupes Shinji, sólo será una cita, si las cosas no salen bien, por lo menos podrás decir que lo intentaste, además si es el caso contrario, probablemente me agradezcas al final.

— ¿Y cuándo es?

— Pasado mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde

— ¿Pasado mañana?. . . Pero no tengo ropa adecuada para ir, además. . . . – Shinji pensaba frenéticamente, de ninguna manera estaría listo para pasado mañana, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

— ¡Relájate! Estoy seguro de que encontraras la manera de solucionarlo, después de todo eres un piloto de Eva ¿No es así? Nos vemos mañana – Fue lo último que dijo Toji antes de salir hacia el hospital a ver a su hermana.

— ¡Rayos! ¿En qué me he metido? – Shinji se preguntaba qué haría, la decisión estaba tomada y no iba a dar marcha atrás — Definitivamente necesito ayuda.

LLLLL

En un huerto de sandias improvisado, estaba un hombre de unos treinta años, con una cola de caballo y una barba de tres días, regando sus frutas, cuando mirando hacia el horizonte pudo divisar a un muchacho de unos quince años que se dirigía hacia él.

— ¡Shinji-kun! ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde huerto? – Kaji pregunto con su habitual tono suave y sonriente.

— Kaji-san, necesito ayuda, y no puedo ir con Misato, ni nadie más – Contestó Shinji nerviosamente, sabía que ir con Misato o Asuka sólo resultaría en bromas y humillaciones, Rei estaba totalmente descartada por su total y absoluta falta de emociones, y qué decir de la Dr. Akagi, así que su única esperanza ahora era Kaji, quizá el hombre más "galán" que haya visto en su vida.

— Y dime amigo, ¿Cuál es tu desdicha? – Cuestionó Kaji levantando una ceja, ya que no se esperaba que Shinji recurriese a él para estos problemas para luego sentirse halagado por su decisión.

Y así Shinji le comentó el plan de Toji y Hikari para su doble cita, detallando todos los pormenores de sus problemas e inseguridades, de por qué necesitaba su ayuda.

Kaji escuchó atentamente los problemas que aquejaban al tímido piloto, estaba alegre de que por fin haya decidido salir a distraerse, a olvidarse de esa cruel y despiadada guerra, a hacer cosas que los chicos normales de su edad harían. Y ahora que había escuchado sus problemas, estaba decidido a ayudarlo.

— Está bien, Shinji-kun, te ayudaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por soportar toda esta mierda que tienes que vivir cada día, además de que esta es un acontecimiento en el que tienes más que ganar que perder.

El resto de ese día se la pasaron buscando la ropa más adecuada para la ocasión además de recibir algunos consejos de cómo comportarse durante ella, aunque el consejo más grande que Kaji le dio a Shinji, fue uno que le pareció demasiado simple: A las mujeres siempre les agradará un hombre honesto, así que sé tú mismo cuando estés con ella.

LLLLL

Finalmente el día y la hora pactada se acercaban, por lo que las dos chicas que saldrían en la cita se daban sus últimos toques para quedar listas para sus respectivas parejas. Pero había un asunto que Hikari deseaba dejar muy en claro con su hermana mayor.

— Kodama

— ¿Sí, Kari-chan? – Hikari restregó sus dientes al escuchar ese "cariñito", cómo le molestaba que la llamaran de esa forma, típico de las hermanas mayores tratar sin ningún tipo de respeto a sus demás hermanas.

— Kodama – Hikari le dijo entre dientes cerrados — Esta noche quiero que sea perfecta, Toji ha sido muy paciente y caballeroso conmigo, y quiero recompensárselo con una velada inolvidable, así que por favor te voy a pedir que te comportes

Al igual que Hikari, Kodama se la pasó en su etapa de secundaria como jefa de grupo, sin embargo, todo eso cambio cuando entró a la preparatoria, descubrió otro mundo, liberándose de la opresión que ya sentía desde hace años anteriores, por lo que ahora a sus diecinueve años es toda la definición de una mujer, que sabe lo que quiere y cuando lo quiere, digamos que una rara y fatal combinación de la actitud liberal y sensual de Misato y la confianza y vitalidad de Asuka.

— No te preocupes hermanita, yo jamás me interesaría en patanes como esos, ya te dije mis experiencias con ellos, y todavía sigo pensando que él no te conviene – Esta vez su tono fue mucho más serio y suave.

— Mira, no me voy a poner a discutir mi relación con Toji-kun, a pesar de lo que piensen tú y papá, yo sé que él tiene un lado sensible y compasivo, no espero que lo entiendan. Como sea, lo que quería hablar contigo es acerca de Shinji, él es el mejor amigo de Toji, y es uno de los chicos si no es el chico más amable y sencillo que he conocido, así que quiero que por favor no vayas a molestarlo demasiado, si no quieres estar con él simplemente dile que tienes un compromiso que olvidaste y hasta ahí.

— ¿Oh? ¿Es el piloto de esas máquinas? – Claro que ella sabía lo que era Shinji, su hermana se lo había dicho antes muchas veces, aunque ella no lo conocía personalmente, pero lo poco que sabía de él, le agradaba.

— Si, él es compañero de Asuka y Rei, tuvimos suerte de que no estuviese ocupado, así que quiero que me prometas que serás amable con él, no importa si te agrada o no, él es muy buen amigo mío y de Toji.

— Está bien, seré amable con él, pero si se propasa, le romperé el cuello – Sin embargo, muy dentro de ella, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo en persona.

— ¡Hay que apurarnos! Ya sólo faltan 25 minutos para que los chicos lleguen.

LLLLL

Shinji se encontraba muy nervioso, luego de ducharse cuidadosamente, fue a vestirse de manera dubitativa, el atuendo que usaría esta tarde constaba de unos pantalones de gabardina color kaki con zapatos color café oscuro, una camisa de corte Slim azul cielo, para rematar con un saco informal color azul acero que combinaba con el color de sus ojos.

Terminándose de aplicar la loción, que claramente le había advertido Kaji que sólo se pusiese la cantidad adecuada, se vio en el espejo, siendo sinceros no se veía mal, sin embargo, debido a su baja autoestima, sus defectos resaltaban más que sus cualidades, dio un gran suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo

— Recuerda, tienes más que ganar que perder – Sabía que era un pensamiento patético pero le hacía sentir mejor. El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, debía ser Toji, salió hacia la sala para anunciar su partida.

— Misato, es Toji, me voy con él – Shinji gritó apresurándose a ir a la puerta, pero para su mala suerte Misato logró alcanzarlo antes de llegar a ella.

— ¡Mírate nada más! Eres un encanto, si me hubieses invitado a salir vestido así habría dicho que sí antes de que siquiera terminases la pregunta, me voy a sentir muy celosa de la chica que caiga en tus manos, sólo no seas duro con ellas tigre – Dijo finalizando con un guiño antes de regresar a la sala.

— ¡Misato! – Exclamaba un muy sonrojado Shinji, por esta razón era que él no quería pedirle ayuda, y es que aunque  
Misato sea como una madre para él, su forma tan bromista y liberal hacían que fuese imposible tratar asuntos "delicados" con ella, y con delicado me refiero a problemas de pubertos. Sin más tiempo que perder abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hola Shinji! – Exclamaba su secuaz, la quijada de Shinji se cayó al suelo al ver el vestuario de Toji, un pantalón de mezclilla (vaquero) con una camisa azul a cuadros, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Shinji fue que él estaba usando una corbata, Toji usando CORBATA, realmente debía adorar a Hikari con toda su alma, ya que en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto usar otra ropa que no fuese su uniforme deportivo o escolar.

Sin decir nada más, el par salió hacia el estacionamiento donde su coche estaba aparcado. Le había tomado tiempo, pero consiguió que su padre le prestase el coche, prometiéndole que no le haría ninguna abolladura o raspón de lo contrario tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

Toji manejaba con precaución debido a esa amenaza, cuando llegaron a la residencia Horaki, se estacionó enfrente de su casa, durante un momento se quedaron en sus asientos pensando, hasta que Toji rompió el silencio.

— Bueno, aquí estamos, a punto de tener una experiencia inolvidable en nuestras vidas, ¿Estás listo amigo? – Aunque Toji sentía el nerviosismo natural, el de su amigo era todavía peor, sus manos le temblaban, respiraba agitadamente. Poniendo una mano en su hombro, haciendo que Shinji lo mirase, Toji le dio ánimos.

— Oye, mírame, quiero que me digas que esta será una cita exitosa, y que no vas a arrepentirte de haberla tomado – Shinji reaccionó con esas palabras, su amigo confiaba ciegamente en él, y lo menos que podía hacer era intentarlo, sacando una sonrisa aliviada, Shinji repitió

— Esta cita será exitosa y jamás me arrepentiré de haberla tomado.

— ¡Eso! Así es como se habla amigo, ahora ¡Vamos por nuestras chicas! – Ambos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta a tocar el timbre, preparándose para ver a sus respectivas citas.

Una niñita de aproximadamente diez años abrió la puerta

— ¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser los novios de mis hermanas – Dijo una alegre y feliz Nozomi, la hermana más pequeña de las Horaki, la chiquilla dando saltitos fue a avisarles a sus hermanas de la llegada de los pibes.

— ¡Ya vamos chicos! Pasen y tomen asiento – Era la voz de Hikari que venía desde su habitación, los chavales se sentaron en el mueble de la sala, por suerte para ambos, parecía que el padre no se encontraba en esos momentos en la casa. Momentos después, ambas señoritas salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones a reunirse con ellos. Cuando las vieron las quijadas de ambos se cayeron al piso, Toji tenía una cara de asombro, amor y hasta un poco de cachondez, pues Hikari se veía preciosa en su vestido, era modesto, ya que sólo mostraba la cantidad suficiente de piel.

Sin embargo, al ver a Kodama, Shinji sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, lo que tenía ante él no era una chica, ¡sino una mujer! Una mujer que no estaba preciosa, ¡estaba hermosa! Tragando saliva muy sonoramente, un solo pensamiento dominaba su mente.

_MAMÁAAAA_

* * *

Omake:

— ¡Mírate nada más! Eres un encanto, si me hubieses invitado a salir vestido así habría dicho que sí antes de que siquiera terminases la pregunta, me voy a sentir muy celosa de la chica que caiga en tus manos, sólo no seas duro con ellas tigre – Decía una alegre Misato al ver el muy buen aspecto de Shinji, se veía muy guapo.

En ese momento, Shinji se acordó de las pocas películas "cursis" que había visto, y reuniendo toda su confianza y "galanura" respondió:

— Pues en ese caso, ¿Qué te parece si mejor te llevo al mejor restaurante de todo Tokio III? – Mientras decía esto, se iba acercando a ella con paso lento pero firme, sacando su mejor sonrisa de actor de telenovelas o doramas (telenovelas asiáticas) cuando estaba frente a ella, la agarró de la cintura y acercando su rostro al de ella, le preguntó en forma de conspiración:

— ¿Qué dices Misato? ¿Quieres ser mía? – Ahora estaba usando la voz más grave y varonil que podía conseguir y su mirada se concentraba en sus ojos.

Misato estaba anonadada con la reacción de Shinji, pensó que él sólo se enrojecería y balbucearía algo incoherente, pero jamás esperó a ver esto, y lo que es más paralizante es que estaba cayendo totalmente rendida a sus pies, la confianza, virilidad y masculinidad que estaba desprendiendo era embriagante, cuando empezó a acercar su cara a la de ella, se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos esperando el beso que lo sellase todo respondiendo:

— Sí, Shinji quiero ser tuya.

— ¡Eso es! ya lo tengo – Dijo Shinji alegre y entusiástico alzando un puño en el aire — Con esto ella caerá totalmente rendida a mis pies.

— ¿QUÉEEEE? – Prácticamente podías oír al disco de vinilo que interpretaba la canción romántica de fondo, pararse abruptamente.

— Gracias por tu ayuda Misato – Shinji se dio vuelta e ignoró la expresión de parálisis, tristeza y rabia de la cara de Misato, feliz porque ahora tenía el secreto de cómo conquistar nenas.

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, estaba planeando seguirlo pero prefiero esperar a ver su reacción, así que ustedes decidirán si continuo con esta historia o no. Ja, ja, ja, No es cierto XD, tan pronto como termine esta historia subiré la segunda parte.**

**Saludos y cuídense.**


	3. La doble cita (cont)

**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**Capítulo II: La doble cita (Cont.)**

No había palabras para describir la magnificencia de lo que Shinji tenía frente a sus ojos, parecía que el tiempo se detenía al centrar su mirada y su alma a la persona que estaba arriba en las escaleras.

Kodama usaba un vestido entallado, negro, que le llegaba hasta justo arriba de las rodillas, que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus peligrosas curvas, su castaño cabello hermosamente arreglado, un rostro perfecto sin ningún tipo de mancha o protuberancia, muy bien maquillado, unos rojos y sensuales labios y unos coquetos y encantadores ojos que lo observaban divertidamente, finalizando con unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto anudado hasta media pantorrilla, era un vestuario extremadamente sexy sin llegar a ser vulgar.

Hikari fue la primera en salir del trance grupal, y bajando rápidamente los escalones, saludó a su seguro y futuro novio, su cara irradiaba felicidad y alegría, ver a Toji con esas ropas era increíble, el detalle de la corbata simplemente le robó el corazón, esto afianzaba más su convicción de que Toji era mucho más que sólo un bruto deportista.

Por su parte Toji admiraba a Hikari, al igual que él, nunca había visto a Hikari con otro atuendo que no fuese el uniforme escolar, pero ahora con un arreglo distinto de cabello, maquillada y vestida de forma elegante y sensual, supo que ella sería la chica de sus sueños y posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano su mujer.

Saludándose con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, la casi oficial pareja se admiraba mutuamente, esperando ansiosos a pasar la mejor velada de sus vidas, esa que siempre recordarán cada vez que piensen en su primer amor.

Kodama terminó de bajar las escaleras y fue directo a saludar su pactada pareja, al verlo por primera vez, se sorprendió, pues a pesar de su edad, estaba vestido de manera muy madura, además de que no parecía ser un chico materialista ya que no traía ningún tipo de collar, cadena o anillo.

Sin embargo, su rasgo más distintivo y lo que más le llamó la atención y la sorprendió fueron sus ojos, ella había conocido algunas personas con ojos azules, pero jamás con ese color tan profundo, tenían un misterioso y poderoso magnetismo, y por un instante, sintió que se ahogaba en ellos, además de ver una gentileza y delicadeza que le tocó el corazón.

Shinji sintió unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo, mientras Kodama se acercaba a él, no era justo, ¿Cómo rayos se supone que puedas tener alguna oportunidad si tu primera cita era una mujer prácticamente inalcanzable? Maldiciendo a su suerte, se decidió simplemente a disfrutar la que sería seguro la única oportunidad de hablar con esta doncella.

Como era de esperarse fue Kodama quien habló primero.

— Tú eres Shinji Ikari, ¿Cierto? – Dijo con voz segura y firme.

_¡Contesta idiota! ¡Te está hablando!_

— As-sí es, s-soy Shinji, y u-usted debe ser Kodama Horaki ¿Verdad? – Contestó muy nerviosamente, nunca le había sido fácil hablar, sobre todo y especialmente con hermosas muchachas como ella.

— Sólo llámame Kodama, mucho gusto conocerte Shinji – Debido a que ella era más alta que él, tuvo que inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Shinji se paralizó al ver esto, ya que naturalmente, eso le daría una gran vista de su busto, así que al estar cerca su cabeza de la de ella, tuvo que tomar una decisión. _¡No mires su escote o ella pensará que eres un pervertido! _Shinji giró sus ojos en otra dirección justo a tiempo para evitar ser "pillado" con las manos en la masa.

— Y u-usted s-sólo ll-lámeme Shinji – Le decía al tiempo que también, de daba un beso en su mejilla, a su fosa nasal llegó el olor de su perfume y de su cabello, haciendo que suspirase suavemente, encantado simplemente de estar cerca de ella.

Lo que Shinji no sabía era que Kodama, había hecho ese gesto sólo por esa razón, casi o prácticamente todos los chicos con los que había salido, no podían dejar de mirar esa y otras partes de su cuerpo, y quería poner a prueba a este muchacho, sorprendiéndola al apartar su vista de ellos, claro que lo hizo de manera torpe y obvia, pero resistió esa tentación, cosa que le agradó enormemente.

— Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Toji mientras le ofrecía un brazo a Hikari para escoltarla hacia su coche, cosa que ella hizo feliz e inmediatamente, saliendo hacia la puerta, diciéndole a su hermanita que la niñera había llegado y que la obedeciese, cosa que la chiquilla le desagradó y berrinchó, pero era algo normal para una niña de su edad.

Shinji se dirigió a Kodama y tímidamente le ofreció su mano, ya que él pensaba que ofrecer el brazo era sólo para novios o casi novios, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando ella voluntariamente la tomó y se dirigieron a la puerta, llegando al auto ambos chicos abrieron la puerta a sus parejas, Toji se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor mientras Shinji se metía detrás de Hikari, al lado de Kodama, listos para esta ocasión.

LLLLL

Cuando habían llegado al restaurante, inmediatamente un mesero les ofreció una mesa, por conveniencia, ambas hermanas se sentaron de un lado y los amigos del otro lado, cada una enfrente de su respectiva pareja. El mismo camarero les trajo el menú y tomándose su tiempo cada uno consideró las opciones para pedir alimentos, inmediatamente Shinji recordó uno de los consejos de Kaji 'Nunca pidas comida que sabes que te va a dejar mal aliento te ensuciará los dientes' y con base en eso, eligió cuidadosamente su platillo. Pronto los demás también pidieron sus platillos y al irse el camarero a preparar sus órdenes, comenzó la conversación.

— Este lugar es muy tranquilo y elegante – Hikari estaba impresionada y contenta del lugar que había escogido Toji, otra cualidad más a su lista de razones para amarlo hasta la muerte.

— Sí, mi padre solía venir aquí con mi madre cuando celebraban sus aniversarios – Dijo él nostálgicamente, su madre había fallecido unos años antes y aunque todavía se sentía muy triste, ayudar a su padre y a su hermanita se había convertido en el nuevo propósito de su vida, como no quería arruinar este evento importante dijo inmediatamente:

— Este era el lugar donde venían a recordar ese gran amor que los unió hace tantos años, al igual que yo deseo recordar estos momentos toda mi vida – Hikari sintió las lágrimas de alegría fluyendo por sus mejillas, muy dentro de su corazón y su mente, lo había decidido, algún día no muy lejano ella se convertiría en la señora de Suzuhara.

Kodama sólo rodó sus ojos, esa técnica ya la habían intentado con ella varias veces, tratar de despertar los sentimientos al recordar experiencias trágicas, tal vez no lo hacía intencionalmente, pero de todos modos se trataba de lo mismo, además de que lo había "cachado" robándole miradas hacia sus piernas a través del espejo retrovisor.

Por otro lado, girándose a ver a Shinji, había notado que él, en cambio, jamás había mirado hacia esa dirección, ni hacia su pecho, él siempre la veía hacia la cara, sonriéndole nerviosa y tímidamente, pero siempre hacia sus ojos. Por un momento temió que Shinji fuese uno de los que le "gusta el arroz con popote" y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Cuando llegaron los platillos, cada uno agradeció de forma respetuosa antes de comer, Toji que era conocido como el "estomago" naturalmente sólo se concentró en su comida, y degustarla como sólo él sabía, cosa que no le importó a Hikari, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo comportarse de esa manera. Por su parte, Kodama sólo hizo una mueca de asco al ver su forma de comer, todavía preguntándose qué era lo que veía su hermana en ese tipo.

En cuanto a Shinji, él recordó otro consejo que Kaji le había dado 'Procura comer pausada y progresivamente, date tiempo de saborear y masticar de esa forma, ya que además de degustar el platillo como debe ser mandarás el mensaje de refinación que muy probablemente le agradará' y como Shinji estaba acostumbrado a comer de forma paulatina, no le fue difícil seguir este consejo.

Kodama se seguía maravillando cada vez más con este chico, era totalmente diferente a su amigo, viéndolo comer refinadamente saboreando cada mordisco, para su edad era muy notorio y destacado, además de que cuando sus miradas se encontraban ella podía ver claramente los sentimientos dentro de su ojos.

Ella sabía perfectamente cómo leer los gestos y las miradas de las personas, producto de varias relaciones, era un hecho que todos sus ex la miraban con lujuria y deseo, sin embargo, en los ojos de Shinji veía levemente algo de ese deseo, pero lo que predominaba en esos maravillosos ojos de él era algo que ella no se esperaba: Admiración.

En efecto, era la mirada de alguien que observaba una magnifica pintura, pero que sabía que jamás podría alcanzar a tocarla, alguien que anhela pero aún así disfruta de una obra de arte, sin importarle si alguna vez podrá volver a verla o estar cerca de ella.

Esa revelación estremeció totalmente sus opiniones acerca de este chico, y de inmediato puso su plan a prueba. Ella entró en su modo "juguetón" para iniciar.

Quitándose una de sus zapatillas hábilmente, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, puso sus manos juntas, entrelazando ligeramente sus dedos, poniendo su mentón encima de ellas, comenzó su interrogatorio.

Shinji estaba relajándose cada vez más y más, disfrutando la velada, se dedicaba a escuchar las conversaciones entre Toji y Hikari, esos dos estaban totalmente enamorados, sonriendo gentilmente, se alegraba por ellos, merecían obtener la felicidad que este cruel mundo les pudiese ofrecer, sin embargo, todo cambió de repente.

Cuando él sintió un pie que descansaba en su rodilla, él se tensó, tanto metafórica como literalmente, miró hacia Kodama e inmediatamente reconoció esa postura, era prácticamente una réplica de la de Misato cuando estaba a punto de fastidiarlo, tragó saliva sabiendo lo que iba a venir.

— Y dime Shinji, ¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto? – Preguntó ella, mientras que con su pie comenzaba a masajear la rodilla de él, esto no ayudó en nada a Shinji, que ya comenzaba a respirar más rápidamente y a sudar por los poros de su frente. La pregunta obviamente no iba referida al restaurante.

— S-si, todo ha s-sido muy hermos-so – Contestó Shinji, no sabiendo qué más responder, resistía solamente porque ya había tenido práctica con Misato en estas situaciones.

— ¡Qué bueno!, tu carne no estará demasiado _dura_ ¿Verdad? – Preguntó nuevamente con más sensualidad y coquetería, de nuevo sin referirse a su platillo.

_¡OHH OH! _Pensaba Shinji, era obvio que este sólo era un juego de ella, y debía ser muy cuidadoso con sus respuestas, ya que una mala sólo traería consecuencias graves, al igual que cuando Misato lo hacía con él. Sintió que su pie empezaba a avanzar ahora estaba acariciando sus muslos.

— S-sólo un poco – Respondió honestamente, refiriéndose tanto al platillo como a su propia carne, cada vez estaba más nervioso, como la mesa en donde se encontraban tenía un mantel largo, su pequeño "juego" afortunadamente no podía ser visto por otras personas.

— Muy bien, porque no queremos que esté demasiado dura ¿Verdad? – Esta vez, su pie casi tocaba su entrepierna, Shinji sacó un pequeño gemido que se escuchó como un jadeo, su propio cuerpo estaba empezando a responder a los "estímulos" de ella.

Cuando Kodama vio su reacción y ligeramente sintió su excitación, cantó victoria para sus adentros, ahora que había conseguido su objetivo, alejó su pie de la pierna de Shinji y así como se había quitado su zapatilla se la volvió a poner, ponderando todas las cualidades de este muchacho, descubrió que él era todo lo que buscaba en un hombre, y un solo pensamiento comenzó a formarse en su mente: _Él va a ser mi hombre._

Sin embargo, la magia del momento se perdió al escuchar su celular comenzar a sonar, dando un suspiro y rodando sus ojos, lo sacó de su bolso, al contestar inmediatamente se paró y se excusó para salir a responder a la llamada.

Shinji respiró aliviado, temía que este juego se fuese demasiado lejos, terminando en algo que él lamentaría por el resto de su vida, pero a pesar de haber sudado la gota gorda, descubrió que se estaba divirtiendo inmensamente, esta experiencia cada vez más se iba tornando muy placentera, de verdad estaba agradeciendo haber aceptado asistir a esta cita.

Unos cinco minutos después, Kodama regresó a la mesa para informarles acerca de su llamada.

— Habló la niñera, dijo que Nozomi se llevó un susto enorme en su cuarto, y preguntó si alguna podía ir a calmarla. Le dije que iría yo para que tu cita no se arruine. – Hikari velozmente se había ofrecido a ir, pero Kodama la convenció de que no se preocupase, que ella se iba a encargar de todo, Hikari aceptó al final prometiéndole que le iba a hablar en cuanto todo se calmase.

— Shinji, ¿Me acompañas? – Lo invitó generosamente, sabiendo que aceptaría todo lo que ella dijese.

Shinji, sin tener una razón para quedarse en ese lugar, aceptó inmediatamente.

LLLLL

Al salir del restaurante, Shinji se disponía a hablar a un taxi, cuando sintió la suave y cálida mano de Kodama en su hombro, al voltear a verla, se sorprendió al mirar la sonrisa perfecta en su rostro. Viendo a sus ojos notaba un brillo en ellos que no supo diferenciar, pero que le agradó.

— No te preocupes, todo está bien, sólo quería pasar unos momentos a solas contigo – En realidad, la llamada había sido de parte de su más reciente ex novio, el muy canalla la había traicionado con unas de sus mejores amigas, sonrió complacientemente cuando recordó llamarlo "hombre-minuto" frente a sus amigas, bien merecido se lo tenía, quería pedirle perdón para volver, pero sencillamente ahora tenía a su hombre perfecto y no lo iba a dejar por nada del mundo.

— Pero ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?

— Sólo es un pequeño susto, la niñera la calmará, ¡Acompáñame! – Dicho esto agarró su mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia una dirección totalmente diferente a la que se supone debían ir. Juntado todo su valor, Shinji acarició la palma de su mano, y para su agradable sorpresa, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, por primera vez en su vida, Shinji experimentó lo que es la felicidad.

Tras unos minutos de caminar, llegaron a un parque, como ya era de noche y se sentaron en una banca que estaba estratégicamente en un punto lo suficientemente alejado como para no ser molestados, juntos muy cerca del otro, se miraron algunos momentos, hasta que Kodama se acurrucó hacia él, poniendo los brazos en su cuello, inconscientemente, él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, y en esa posición se quedaron por varios minutos, no se necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían, ese abrazo fue más que suficiente.

Shinji estaba empezando a recuperar lo que con tanta crueldad le fue arrebatado; amor, contacto, cariño. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, contuvo las lágrimas, para no echar a perder el momento, pero a diferencia de antes, estas lágrimas eran de alegría, de júbilo porque esta dama, mujer, fémina, lo estaba aceptando, simplemente sacó un suspiro de felicidad y comenzó a frotar suavemente sus manos en su cintura.

Por su parte, Kodama se sentía en la misma situación, al mirar con detenimiento sus ojos, pudo ver además de lo que había notado, una súplica, una súplica de amor, estaba ante alguien que había sufrido demasiado en la vida, poco le importaba que fuese piloto, lo que estaba viendo era a la persona que estaba escondida en el fondo de su caparazón, y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, este hombre tenía algo que ella siempre trababa de buscar en sus parejas, honestidad.

Luego de minutos, horas, días, ninguno sabía exactamente, ambos se separaron, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y ambos sabían que era el tiempo, normalmente, Kodama no solía hacerlo en sus primeras citas, pero esta vez era especial, y por él lo haría, acercó su rostro al de él, y le dio un beso destellante, hasta que ella tuvo una "picante" idea, separando sus labios, haciendo que Shinji abriese los suyos inconscientemente para mantener el contacto entre ellos, aprovechó para meter su lengua en su boca.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos al sentir su lengua en su boca, el beso rápidamente se fue tornando más agresivo, sólo había besado dos veces y había sido patético, pero ahora estaba recibiendo el beso más sensual, ardiente, húmedo y quita-alientos de su vida, parecía como si quisiese recorrer todos los rincones de su boca, él sólo alcanzaba tímidamente a restregar su lengua con la de ella, prácticamente estaba succionando su lengua y saliva, Shinji literalmente empezó a ver estrellas, dejándose llevar totalmente.

Por la irritante e inoportuna necesidad de respirar, ambos se separaron de nuevo, sus bocas unidas por un hilo de saliva, Shinji tenía una sonrisa boba, tonta y estúpida en su rostro, parecía como si estuviese drogado, cosa que técnicamente era cierta, ya que sentía que su mente estaba muy lejos de su cuerpo.

— Eso, eso fue. . . – La verdad, él no tenía palabras para describir lo que le acaba de ocurrir.

Kodama sonrió satisfecha por el resultado de su beso, probablemente acaba de moverle totalmente el tapete, y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Contemplaron unos momentos más esa noche mágica, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que eventualmente debía llegar a su fin. Anteriormente, ella le había mandado un mensaje a Hikari diciéndole que el problema estaba resuelto.

LLLLL

Ambos se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de ella, tomados de la mano, cuando estaban casi en el umbral de su residencia, vieron a Toji y a Hikari, despidiéndose con un inocente beso de boca, Shinji sonrió para sus adentros, si tan sólo Toji supiese la clase de beso que él había conseguido, Shinji tenía orgullo masculino después de todo. Era hora de despedirse.

— Me alegro mucho de haber aceptado la invitación de acompañarlos, quizá haya sido la decisión más importante de mi vida, espero que te hayas divertido tanto como yo – Shinji confesó sinceramente, había experimentado su primer evento social y le había encantado.

— No puedo esperar para la próxima cita, tal vez haya un premio todavía más especial para ti – Kodama susurró sensualmente en su oído, para luego dar un firme apretón de "cachete", despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y un guiño, entró a su casa y oficialmente su primera gran cita había concluido satisfactoriamente.

Vio a Toji y este le ofreció darle un aventón a su departamento, pero el amablemente declinó su invitación, pues la adrenalina que sentía era tal que sentía que podía correr una maratón entera. Y eso fue lo que hizo, prácticamente saltando de alegría llegó a su domicilio, al recostarse esa noche, paseó sus dedos en sus labios, saboreando por enésima vez esa sensación agradable, y de nuevo un sólo pensamiento se apoderó de su mente.

_Mensajeros, preparen sus angelicales traseros, porque se los va a "cargar" la v. . ._

. . .Er. . . Porque no mejor decimos que Shinji ahora estaba más decidido a derrotar a los ángeles, y que dichos seres ahora se la pensaban varias veces antes de enfrentarse a la pesadilla Verdi púrpura.

**Y así termina este capítulo, debo decir que esta idea me ha agrado bastante, y tal vez en un futuro cercano, la utilice en otro fic, e inclusive si alguno de ustedes desea tomar esta idea para sus proyectos, adelante, por mí no hay problema, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios.**

**Saludos y hasta pronto.**


	4. La Traición

**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**Capítulo III: La traición.**

En una obscura, tétrica y pútrida celda se encontraba un hombre, olvidado por el mundo desde hace muchos años, condenado por toda la humanidad, mirando las húmedas y mugrientas paredes, pasando por la pobre escusa de catre, mirando hacia el inservible retrete en el que aliviaba sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Veía las marcas en dichas paredes, las rayas verticales y en diagonal, contaban el tiempo cercano en el que había pasado desde aquel fatídico y catastrófico día, recordaba perfectamente ver las caras de desprecio y odio contra él, las palabras, los golpes.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, sabía lo que iba a suceder, y francamente, le importaba un comino ahora después de tantos años.

Los custodios abrieron las rejas de su celda, unos con sus expresiones frías e indiferentes, otros con el rostro lleno de ira y asco, era el prisionero que más odiaban y al que más buscaban cuando realizaban estas actividades.

— Maldito desgraciado, ¡Es hora de tu "calentadita" de la mañana! - Entre todos lo esposaron y lo llevaron a un cuarto especial, donde lo encadenaron, y procedieron a realizar sus acciones.

En medio de su golpiza matutina, se dio tiempo de recordar aquellos que supuestamente eran sus amigos, sus caras de decepción y reproche, pero pensándolo bien, toda su vida ha sido de ese modo.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había estado sumido en la miseria, depresión y desfragmentación, pocas veces se sintió querido y valorado, pero como siempre, no más que una ilusión barata e ingenua.

Durante sus inicios, no había entendido completamente lo que le había pasado, no comprendía cómo fue que todo se redujo a esto. Pasando días enteros apenas asimilando lo que hasta ahora terminaba por comprender.

Un golpe en estomago lo regreso a su entumecida realidad, ya no sentía nada, era como si su cuerpo y su mente, y más importante, su alma y corazón ya no fuesen capaz de percibir y experimentar emociones, no sentía tristeza, soledad, alegría, sólo era un caparazón de lo que alguna vez fue humano.

Antes, ver la mirada como la de los guardias y custodios, era suficiente como para traerlo hasta las lágrimas, sin embargo, ahora mismo le daba un reverendo carajo lo que ellos pensasen de él, simplemente dejó que el tiempo pasase, hasta que todos ellos sonrieron satisfechos por su trabajo.

Aunque su mente no haya sentido los impactos de su castigo, su cuerpo los mostraba burlescamente, moretones, laceraciones, hinchazones, su rostro totalmente demacrado, su boca, nariz, sangrantes, así es como se vive la vida en este lugar.

— Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu regalito, porque nosotros, sólo esperamos a esta hora para divertirnos – Uno de los custodios rio mofándose de él, de su miseria, de su situación. Mientras los demás sólo veían con alegría ver como el bastardo se encontraba en el lugar que merecía.

El hombre se mantuvo estático por unos momentos, más para meditar que para descansar su masacrado cuerpo, ya había pasado por todas las etapas, la negación, aceptación, y ahora simplemente encontraba todo esto hilarante.

Y así fue como en medio de toda su desgracia y tormento, comenzó a reírse sin parar, pero no era una risa alegre, ni sarcástica, ni malvada, era mucho peor, era una risa demencial.

La risa de alguien que sabe que no tiene nada, de alguien que ha comprendido cuál es su lugar en la Tierra, de alguien que sabe lo que es y lo ha aceptado, alguien que simplemente se desconectó de su humanidad, de sus sentimientos, de cualquier clase de consideración y trato por otro ser humano.

LLLLL

En toda la sala de vigilancia, se escuchaba sea risa, y aunque no lo mostrasen, muchos de ellos se sentían aterrados, pavorosos, esa risa les hacía calar los huesos, les hacía temblar las rodillas, nunca ninguno de ellos deseaba que alguien más experimentase lo que ese engendro haya sufrido, ni siquiera a sus peores enemigos.

Desafortunadamente, el guardia a cargo de ese turno, resultó ser el más novato, apenas venía saliendo de la academia de policías, lo habían contratado de parte de una recomendación de uno de sus familiares, aunque sabía todo acerca de defensa personal, su principal debilidad era la novatez, pues en este lugar si hay algo más poderoso que la fuerza bruta era la fuerza psicológica.

Extrañado, y algo asustado por esas risas, nuestro novato guardia, con paso dubitativo, llegó a la celda más famosa de esa prisión, la que si bien no tenía al reo más peligroso, si contenía al más odiado y aborrecido de todos, él mismo estaba ansioso de participar en las "calentaditas" grupales cada vez que disciplinaban al desgraciado bastardo.

Deteniéndose, escuchando la risa de la locura, el guardia tuvo suficiente y estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo callar de una vez por todas.

LLLLL

El prisionero se había estado carcajeando por un buen rato, cada vez que un recuerdo llegaba a su mente, cada vez que recordaba el calabozo maloliente y asqueroso donde se encontraba, mirando su aspecto, la barba larga, el cabellos largo, sus músculos atrofiados y desnutridos, retorciéndose en el suelo, ese lugar al que sabía que pertenecía, finalmente llegando a una de las paredes a recargarse y apoyarse.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta de su celda abriéndose, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cosa que lo enfureció de un instante a otro.

Su mirada sanguinaria se detuvo en el desgraciado maldito que se tuvo el descaro de interrumpir su felicidad recién encontrada, el muy imbécil se quería hacer el gallito, bueno, eso estaba por verse.

LLLLL

El custodio estaba harto con la actitud altanera y cínica de esta escoria, si no fuese por su deber, ya habría asesinado a este hijo de perra, pero no había ninguna restricción acerca de otras cosas.

— ¡¿De qué tanto te ríes?! ¡EH! ¡Vamos a ver si te ríes después de esto!

El guardia asestó el primer golpe, en su sección media, sin embargo, y para su desagradable sorpresa, el tipo ni se inmutó, años de abusos y golpizas lo había hecho un maestro para aguantar el dolor, además de su ventaja psicológica.

Volvió a atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez él respondió dando un golpe fulminante en la quijada que hasta el mejor de los boxeadores envidiaría, tranquilamente sacó las llaves de su mano y salió de su celda con precaución, hacia su libertad.

LLLLL

Abriendo la celda del último reo que planeaba liberar, el prisionero se escabulló en los laberintos de la prisión.

En realidad su plan fue muy simple, cada vez que un custodio entraba a hacer justicia por mano propia, los estúpidos vigilantes apagaban las cámaras para "hacerse de la vista gorda" y dejar ese hecho impune.

Sabiendo esto, sólo se necesitaba derrotar a dicho custodio y se le presentaría una oportunidad única en la vida.

Luego, sabía que necesitaría una distracción para darle tiempo de escapar, por ello, liberó a aquellos reos que le tenían más ganas a los custodios, a quienes no les importaba salir, sólo saldar cuentas. Es increíble la información que puedes obtener simplemente observando todo a tu alrededor.

Ahora sólo restaba encontrar una salida secreta y sería libre.

LLLLL

Como era de esperarse, en el momento en que los guardias activaron la cámara de seguridad, se alarmaron al ver a su prisionero desaparecido y al ingenuo y verde guardia tirado en el suelo, como no quería pasar por una vergüenza mayor, no avisaron a los vigías exteriores, esperando controlar ellos solos sus errores.

Al llegar a la sala de celdas, un ejército de reos enfurecidos, se abalanzó sobre ellos, cada uno ya sabía que custodio iba a atacar, por lo que después de algunos minutos, los reos tenían el control total de ese piso.

Esta vez sí sonó la alarma, desatándose un tremendo caos en la prisión, el objetivo estaba claro, debían encontrar al prisionero principal, o se crearía un escándalo de proporciones colosales, en cada celda, en cada rincón, todo era revisado minuciosamente, nada debía dejarse o descartarse.

LLLLL

El prisionero lo había logrado hasta ahora, pero le estaba tomando más trabajo del que pensó, por suerte los guardias que se encontró fueron los más dóciles y débiles.

Y es que en el momento que lo veían acercarse a ellos, sin sentir ninguna clase de consideración, sus pies temblaban cual gelatinas, y a pesar de pelear con todas sus fuerzas, simplemente no podían ganar contra alguien que no le temía a la muerte.

Finalmente llegó a los puestos de vigilancia exteriores, sabiendo que no podría salir sin ser notado tuvo que emplear un método muy peculiar, cuando vio que uno de los vehículos se acercaba, se detuvo justo detrás de él, cuando vio al conductor, se fijó que no viese en su dirección, se escabulló debajo del auto, y agarrándose fuertemente del chasis, salió de esa pocilga que habitaba desde hace quien sabe cuántos años.

Cuando el camión llegó a su destino, esperó a que el conductor se bajase para atacarlo, el pobre no supo no lo que lo golpeó, un simple golpe en la nuca fue suficiente para deshacerse de esa basura, desvistiéndolo, se deshizo de su mugrientas ropas, vistiéndose con su uniforme, tomando su arma, revisó el lugar totalmente, parecía un tipo de hangar, quizá en una instalación militar.

Tomó una de las motos que se encontraban en el almacén y haciendo gala de su característica cualidad de pasar desapercibido; Ikari Shinji se encaminó rumbo a su venganza, hacia quienes lo traicionaron, hacia la búsqueda y aplicación de su justicia.

**Como esta es una historia de humor voy a regalarles otro omake, espero que lo disfruten.**

Omake:

Shinji se encontraba en su celda, después de su última y severa paliza, en esa mugrienta pocilga, enjuiciado y condenado por la muerte de digamos. . . Del maestro de su escuela.

— Bueno – Se dijo a sí mismo — Lo único bueno que salió después de que ese bastardo me abandonase en esa estación de trenes desde hace mucho tiempo fue que por lo menos me acostumbré a estar en esta situación.

— Toma tu asquerosa comida, maldito hijo de puta, espero que te envenenes y te mueras lentamente para que te pudras en el infierno – Los guardias mostraban su "cariño" cada vez que podían hacerlo.

Después de acabar el desperdicio de puerco que le llamaban comida, Shinji comenzó a meditar, la mirada decepcionada de todos mientras lo escoltaban los guardias, los primeros escarmientos, las celdas de confinamiento, realmente lo había vivido todo en este lugar donde sería olvidado y abandonado por siempre.

— Malditos, si aún tuviese la Unidad 01, los acabaría. . . – Un enorme estruendo se escuchó en toda la prisión, las paredes de su celda volaron en mil pedazos mientras un gigante mano, verde y purpura se abría justo a su lado.

— ¿Unidad 01? ¿Pero cómo. . .? – Shinji estaba anonadado mientras veía al enorme coloso a su enfrente de él, tratando de comprender por qué se encontraba allí hasta que lo intuyó.

— Espera un momento, todo este tiempo sólo tenía que llamar telepáticamente y ¿la Unidad 01 vendría a mí? – Shinji no podía creer lo fácil que lo tenía, todo este tiempo sufriendo y la solución era tan clara.

— Ahhh, Chingue a su madre – Shinji se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la mano del Eva y le dijo — ¡Vamos amigo! Es hora de cambiar de vida y olvidarme de toda esta malaria – La Unidad 01 lo cogió en su mano y se disponía a llevárselo pero antes Shinji le dio otra orden.

— Pero antes vamos a cambiarme estas ropas – Mirando sus propios harapos — Necesito ropa nueva. Y otra imagen.

**Bueno amigos, otro capítulo más, esta idea me surgió luego de ver el film el monte de mote cristo, y el omake lo ideé a partir de la última película de la saga Rebuild, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios.**

**Saludos y hasta luego**


	5. La Venganza

**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**Capítulo IV: La venganza**

Había pasado algunas semanas desde que Shinji había logrado escapar de las entrañas de ese infierno al que fue cruelmente obligado a sufrir, dónde perdió toda su humanidad, dejando un caparazón humano, hasta que la inoportuna oportunidad se presentó por sí sola, y ahora era libre y un solo objetivo se había tatuado en su mente.

Hacer justicia.

La noticia se había esparcido como la plaga, prácticamente en todos lados había carteles, anuncios, informes, el más famoso prisionero del país, (y del mundo), había logrado escapar de la prisión más recluida en el país.

Sin embargo, para su suerte, se había refugiado cerca de un bosque, internándose en lo más profundo de él, sobreviviendo de la caza y del agua de los ríos, aún no se sabe el tiempo exacto que pasó internado, pero supuso que estuvo el suficiente como para que las cosas se enfriasen un poco, para permitirle seguir con su plan.

Resulta que habían pasado tres años sobreviviendo en el bosque, tiempo en el que aprovechó muy bien el tiempo, ejercitándose todos los días, aprendiendo formas de cazar y a seguir rastros, convirtiéndose prácticamente en un animal más.

Su instinto se había acelerado y desarrollado de tal manera que era capaz correr a velocidades casi inhumanas, su sentido del olfato era extraordinario, su odio era muy bien agudo y entrenado, su vista, se había logrado adaptar a la perfección a su entorno, y como la mayoría de los animales, pudo desarrollar un sexto sentido, el cual lo alertaba perfectamente cuando había peligro.

Su trayecto pronto se encontró con una pequeña aldea solitaria, parecía totalmente humilde, las casas estaban hechas de madera, con ventanas de persiana y uno que otro bar o establecimiento de víveres.

Rápidamente se integró con ellos, cuando aprendió su historia, pudo enterarse que eran una congregación de personas que desertaron de las ciudades, para buscar una vida más pacífica y natural.

Luego del segundo impacto, la sociedad se había convertido en una plaga, regresando prácticamente a la era primitiva, actuando como salvajes, viviendo con las leyes del más fuerte, sobrevive y el débil perece. Aunque llevaban décadas viviendo en los bosques, su conocimiento y comunicación con la ciudad era frecuente.

Comenzó a trabajar con ellos, haciéndose un miembro querido y apreciado por todos ellos, su actitud fría e indiferente lejos de alejarlos asustarlos y perturbarlos, los ayudó bastante en decisiones importantes cada vez que se reunían a discutir y a solucionar los problemas más apremiantes.

Precisamente estaban en una de sus reuniones programadas para dialogar y discutir sobre sus decisiones normales, cuando se percató de una conversación muy interesante. Haciendo uso de su maravilloso oído, pudo espiar esa charla a distancia.

— Oye ¿Te enteraste de la persecución del comandante de NERV? – Le preguntó uno de los líderes del pueblo a sus subalternos

— No, ¿Qué sabes? – Shinji lograba escuchar esto perfectamente a una distancia segura, poniendo suma atención a todas las palabras que fuesen dichas en esa conversación.

— Escuché que están totalmente enfocados en encontrar al prisionero que escapó, a pesar de que han pasado varios años desde que eso sucedió, ellos siguen empecinados en hallarlo

— ¿Crees que lo encontrarán? – Preguntó su secuaz

— Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, si ese sujeto lo hubiese querido, ya lo habrían encontrado, creo que él sólo está jugando con ellos

Shinji sólo sonrió.

Después de enterarse de tal información, Shinji decidió que ya era hora de ejecutar su venganza, la había estado ideando, construyendo, maquilando, cada detalle, cada mínima variable.

Su actitud fría y extremadamente calculadora lo hacía ver todo claramente, cada pieza de su juego debía ser analizada y observada desde cada punto de vista, planear todos los escenarios posibles, obtener ayuda vital y primordial para lograrlo.

Con la ayuda de los aldeanos, pudo encontrar algunas personas que trabajaron en NERV, normalmente a ellos no los consideraría, sin embargo, también habían estado en contacto con los jefes de la organización SEELE, era hora de empezar a actuar.

LLLLL

Matsuko Takana era un hombre mayor, que había visto lo peor de la humanidad frente a sus ojos, había estado en contacto con los hombres más poderosos del mundo, tenía el conocimiento de información comprometedora que podía usar cuando se le diese la gana.

Es por tal motivo que, al llegar a su residencia, es lógico que justo al momento de entrar en su estudio, una figura esté cómodamente esperándolo en uno de sus sillones, pero esta figura no es como cualquier otra que él haya visto en toda su vida, por algún motivo, esta figura logra darle escalofríos y hace que la temperatura del cuarto disminuya muchos grados.

Durante unos instantes, que para él se sintieron eternos, la figura, que había estado inmóvil, comienza a dar señales de vida, poniéndose de pie comienza mirarlo fijamente y comienza a decir sus primeras palabras.

— Hola señor Takana, tal vez me reconozca o tal vez no, eso no importa ahora, lo que sí importa es que yo sí sé quién es usted, sé todos sus secretos y sus relaciones con los miembros de su putrefacta organización, descuide, no estoy aquí para amenazarlo, únicamente deseo obtener información muy necesaria para mis planes la pregunta es ¿Desea cooperar conmigo? – Su voz no traicionaba ningún sentimiento ni emoción, no era ni muy ruidosa ni muy baja, tenía el timbre adecuado para que su mensaje tuviese el impacto deseado.

— ¿Por qué cree que voy a ayudarlo? Puedo hacerlo desaparecer en un instante, no tiene ninguna oportunidad con alguien como yo así que le consejo que y salga de esta propiedad en este instante – Su tono era arrogante y altanero, típico de alguien con poder que piensa que es totalmente indestructible e inalcanzable.

— Claro que no puedo con alguien como usted, es demasiado poderoso como para enfrentarlo, sin embargo, sé de antemano que su relación con ellos no fue del todo satisfactoria, hubo muchos malentendidos y muchos rencores, sé que desea deshacerse de mí, pero me haría un gran favor si reconsiderase su decisión – Jugar con su ego, la forma más usada para controlar a estas personas.

— Le aconsejo que se largue cuanto antes de esta residencia, de lo contrario tendré que tomar medidas drásticas

— Siento mucho su indisposición para cooperar, ¿Sabía usted que está a punto de ser desechado como un trapo inservible cuando menos se lo espere? ¿De verdad cree que realmente es indispensable para ellos? Mire estas fotografías – Entonces un sobre manila cayó a sus pies. Al recogerlo y ver su interior el hombre chasqueó.

En las fotografías estaban retratados todos los miembros del comité en una de sus secretas reuniones, excepto coincidentemente él mismo. Y cuando alguien no era llamado a una reunión significaba que estaba a punto de ser eliminado.

El hombre dejó caer las fotografías y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, inmediatamente comprendió cuál era su destino, su única salvación se encontraba enfrente de él, había tomado su decisión.

— Está bien, le ayudaré en lo que desea, sólo tengo una condición, quiero que nadie de mi familia sea alcanzado por esto, ellos deben estar al margen y nunca deben ser involucrados, ¿entiende?

— Muy bien, señor Takada, su petición será respetada, deme la información que necesito y pronto se olvidará de todo esto – La verdad el memorándum sí había llegado pero entre tantos papeles era muy probable que se perdiese o extraviase.

Shinji obtuvo la información muy exacta y útil de las cosas que debía saber, pequeños detalles como costumbres, horarios, personalidades, todo fue detenidamente analizado y predicho, escenarios comenzaron a formarse, como alguien una vez dijo si eres capaz de anticipar a la mente humana, no habrá errores.

LLLLL

El comité y la directiva de SEELE, estaban reunidos en su sala de juntas, igualmente oscura y aterradora, el tema de todos ellos era el mismo desde hace algún tiempo.

— Ya han pasado cinco años Kheel, ¿Cuándo va a rendir frutos toda esta búsqueda, el bastardo debe estar escondiéndose por allí, merodeando, sabes muy bien como yo que él representa una amenaza muy seria que debe ser erradicada de inmediato – Era uno de los típicos comentarios de estos tipos desde que "el prisionero" escapó en esa ocasión.

Kheel Lorenz, el líder absoluto de SEELE había sobrevivido por muchas décadas esperando con ansias el sueño y el regalo prometido de la instrumentalización, había casi tocado el cielo con las manos, tan cerca de su meta.

Pero ese engreído bastardo de Ikari (No sabían cuál o quizás los dos) lo había estropeado todo, lo único que debía hacer el muy inútil era aceptar el regalo, se había "rajado" y había echado por la borda años DECADAS de cuidadosa planeación, de anhelos de esperanzas.

Aunque funcionó como un excelente chivo expiatorio, fue muy fácil, y todos habían prácticamente sentenciado al chico, ellos sólo le dieron el tiro de gracia, una pequeña lección para que aprendiese a no contradecir el mandato divino que desde hace años se había pactado en los manuscritos.

— Caballeros, caballeros, por favor, les pido paciencia, por favor, sé que están un poco apresurados de encontrar al bastardo, y créanme que lo vamos a hallar, debemos guardar la calma, pronto aparecerá se descuidará y ahí es cuando atacaremos – Los discursos del Jefe supremo eran cada vez más insípidos y aburridos, tanto que resultaban prácticamente increíbles y falsos.

— Ikari, debes de tener alguna información acerca de tu vástago, no ocultes nada y comienza a hablar.

Gendo Ikari miraba y escuchaba atentamente los comentarios de los miembros del comité, los años no habían sido generosos con él, desde el fallido tercer impacto y la destrucción de Lilith y Adam, su sueño de reunirse con el amor de su vida se había desvanecido, sin embargo, eso ya no tenía valor.

Porque había descubierto que su perfecta esposa había orquestado todo este asunto a sus espaldas, lo había destrozado totalmente, su único vestigio de humanidad había sido ella, y descubrir que él también había sido manipulado por ella, simplemente lo convirtió en una pobre escusa de hombre, sin embargo, deseaba encontrar alguna forma de deshacerse de estos ancianos decrepito, deseaba simplemente terminar todo e irse al infierno donde seguramente pagaría su condena por toda la eternidad por todas las atrocidades y horrores que había perpetrado hacia su misma especie.

— No Kheel, desafortunadamente no hemos podido encontrar rastro de ese sujeto, donde quiera que esté, debe haber previsto todas las posibilidades antes de arriesgarse a salir – Tuvo que sonreír al pensar eso, era obvio que estaba orgulloso de su forma de pensar, de tal palo tal astilla, pero, si pudiese salir y abandonar a estos payaso, _¿Por qué tuviste que fallecer Fuyutsuki? _

Sin embargo, antes de que la conversación pudiese continuar con su rutina y normalidad, un mensaje comenzó a reproducirse en una de sus consolas de control.

— _Muy buenos días Sr. Kheel, sé que me han estado buscando desde hace bastante tiempo, y me disculpo por las inconveniencias que le he causado, por esa razón, me vi en la necesidad de comunicarme inmediatamente con usted – _La voz era claramente distorsionada para evitar reconocer su voz actual

— _Me gustaría hacer una oferta con usted, así todos podremos olvidarnos de todo esto y seguir con nuestras desgraciadas vidas, le tengo dos proposiciones que en los siguientes momentos deberá ponderar y cavilar. La primera: Olvídese de mí, deje que regane mi libertad y decida qué hacer con mi vida y todos seremos felices, a mí me gustaría mucho esa opción. _

— _La segunda opción: Si de verdad es su objetivo encontrarme y capturarme, los esperaré mañana en la noche en la cripta más grande que se encuentra en el cementerio internacional de Tokio, en la parte más profunda, recuerde que para preservar su reputación debe hacer esto por sí solo o solos, si los demás desean venir a ayudar con la captura pueden hacerlo pero les advierto que vayan preparados porque esta va a ser seguramente la última vez que nos veamos buena suerte caballeros _/BEEEP/

Kheel comenzó a analizar el material recién descubierto, tenía dos opciones claras, o se olvidaban de todo esto o iban a por todas las canicas, la respuesta era obvia.

— Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, Ikari prepárate para tu fin.

LLLLL

Las fuerzas especiales y de seguridad comenzaron a revisar todo el lugar esperando localizar al desaparecido prófugo, debido a la gravedad del asunto, pocos refuerzos fueron utilizados, localizaron al susodicho esperando pacientemente en medio de la cripta, al parecer sólo lleva una pequeña mochila a su lado tal parece que no tiene intenciones de pelear o defenderse simplemente está esperando como cualquier otro ser humano rutinario.

Al despejar el área todos los integrantes de SEELE e inclusive Gendo hicieron su acto de presencia, varios oficiales sometieron a Shinji y comenzaron a darle una "calentadita" lo que ellos no sabían era que él ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de trato por lo que no le incomodó en los más mínimo.

— Bueno Sr. Ikari, tal parece que de verdad tuvo razón al decir que esta vez sería la última que nos veríamos este será su lecho de muerte.

— Antes de proceder a matarme, quiero que me haga un último favor, en esa esquina de allá está un ataúd especial, está forrado de vidrio en su interior dolería entrara allí agonizantemente, sin embargo, es la única salida de este lugar, la pregunta es ¿Está dispuesto a sacrificar un poco de dolor para salvarse? – Nuevamente su tono era sin emociones ni sentimientos.

Sin embargo todos se rieron y después de otra agonizante paliza, decidieron encerrarlo en su propia tumba para dejarlo pudrirse para toda la eternidad.

Una vez dentro, hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el contacto de los vidrios en su espalda, inmediatamente cerraron la tapa que extrañamente era de vidrio de un grosor bastante considerable, al estrellarse, se selló encerrando totalmente a Shinji.

Todos detuvieron sus risas cuando oyeron a las puertas principales cerrarse abruptamente, intentaron abrirla por todos los medios, pero no pudieron hacerlos, anonadados vieron cómo el reloj empezó a contar en un tiempo específico, señalando la destrucción del lugar.

(N. A.: Para disfrutar mejor esta escena les recomiendo que la lean escuchando Hello Zepp de Charlie Closure)

Inmediatamente, todos se concentraron en Shinji demandando respuestas a tal acto, a lo que él sólo señaló hacia donde se encontraba su mochila.

Velozmente buscaron en ella en total desesperación, sabiendo que nos les quedaba tiempo para revertir esa situación, lo que encontraron nunca se lo hubiesen esperado ni soñándolo.

Una grabadora de micro casete estaba dentro de ella, parecía muy antigua de las que se usaban antes del segundo impacto, tenía un casete dentro de él, con una etiqueta en la parte exterior que decía 'reprodúceme'. Presionando el botón de reproducir, oyeron el último mensaje de sus vidas.

— _Si está escuchando esto entonces que quiere decir que rechazó mi primera oferta de paz, además de mi última oferta en la cripta, con el ataúd, estoy muy decepcionado de su forma de actuar, tuvo en sus manos el poder de cambiar la historia, de abandonar de una vez por toda esa obsesión de conseguir su locura. . ._

— _Ahora, sin embargo, esta se convertirá en su tumba eterna, su cuerpo nunca será reconocido, y mi legado, regresará a ser el de usted, espero que el futuro que vea sea algo de lo que soñó en la instrumentalización ya que pasará allá el resto de su existencia. Fue un placer haberlo conocido, espero que haya tenido una vida placentera._

_**Tres días antes**_

_**Shinji instalaba los explosivos en lugares estratégicos, para que no pudiesen ser detectados por las fuerzas de seguridad, para luego ocuparse del ataúd, llenándolo de vidrios rotos, meditando las opciones que le había ofrecido al comité, estaba muy seguro del resultado final y no le importaba en los más mínimo, quizás no lo hacía por venganza, sólo por justicia ya no había nada que ganar, sólo perder.**_

Los gritos y desesperados alaridos continuaron, cada vez más resignados a su destino, Gendo observó a su hijo, y no pudo notar que se le formase una sonrisa de orgullo, claramente él era el hijo de su padre, él intuía su plan, la única razón por la cual accedió a ir con todos ellos, fue porque ya estaba harto de seguir en este mundo inútil, ya no tenía propósito otro más el de vagar sin rumbo, era un hombre roto, y por lo menos se haría algo de justicia al ser su hijo su verdugo,

— Buena suerte, Shinji

Los explosivos del techo se detonaron, haciendo que una pila enorme de escombros se derrumbase, aplastando a todos aquellos que se adentraron a esa cripta, los miembros más poderosos de SEELE, quedaron sepultados quizás para nunca ser encontrados por la eternidad.

Shinji aguardó en el ataúd, el vidrio fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el impacto de los escombros, luego fue escoltado por medio de engranes hacia la tumba aleatoria donde la tapa de cristal se abrió automáticamente, dejándolo de nuevo en libertad.

LLLLL

Los medios no se daban abasto con las noticias que acaban de recibir, una información tan valiosa que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia, el plan de instrumentalización, la verdad sobre los ángeles, las atrocidades de Gendo Ikari, toda la verdad se sabría en todo el mundo gracias a una ayuda anónima.

Encima de todo eso una carta llegó con ella y este es su contenido:

Para los medios:

Ustedes se encargaron de difamarme y destruirme socialmente, espero que con estas pruebas ayuden a esclarecer y comprobar mi inocencia, que esta sea una lección para ustedes de nunca hacer un escándalo sin pruebas.

Para mis anteriores amigos:

Ustedes no me sentenciaron, simplemente se quedaron callados mientras era obligado a cumplir una sentencia que no era mía, todos están muertos para mí y si desean por lo menos respetar mi honor lean abajo

Si se les pregunta, les pido que nieguen cualquier tipo de contacto, relación o conocimiento de algún tipo, si me ven algún día en la calle o en otro lugar, no me saluden, ni me volteen a ver, simplemente sigan su camino, como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

Habiendo dicho todo esto, me despido cordialmente de sus vidas y espero que de ahora en adelante respeten por honor la mía

Atentamente

Shinji Ikari

**Bueno, esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, tenía pensado alargarlo un poco más pero eso hubiese necesitado de otro fic, quizás en otra ocasión lo modifique y lo haga y edite de otra forma, espero que les haya gustado y comenten.**

**Saludos y hasta luego.**


End file.
